


love letters

by lucastown



Series: shirbert one shots [1]
Category: Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Book: Anne of Windy Poplars, F/M, Love Letters, Shirbert, bash and mary are adorable, grown up babies, i love them, long distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucastown/pseuds/lucastown
Summary: “i guess this is a love letter.”





	love letters

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place when gilbert and anne are courting, enjoy!

dearest gilbert, 

it is quite lonely with you being gone i will say. i hope you are having an enormous amount of fun on your trip to trinidad, oh and please if bash or mary are near you right now, tell them that i miss them dearly. 

even perhaps more than i miss you. 

no, i'm only teasing, you know how much i desperately miss you and can not wait until i can finally see you again. 

how funny i find this whole ordeal to be, with you back in trinidad and me writing you letters, it almost feels as if we were just kids again, but then i do suppose we are still kids, aren't we? marilla and mrs. lynde call us that anyway but i believe that the ages 17 and 19 are very grown-up. 

but then again, you have always been quite grown up, haven't you? this is your second time sailing the ocean and you are only 19, at age 70 most people haven't sailed the ocean even once. 

how is it in trinidad? i know you and mary have been wanting to go for so long and i have a deep and sorrowful regret that i could not attend this no doubt, thrilling adventure, but i could not leave marilla like this, especially with the twins. i'm sure bash likes being back home and i'm sure mary absolutely loves seeing the place where her dearest husband grew up. 

isn't husband such a delightful word? 

it's hard to think that only a year ago i dreaded the word, now it's all i can think of, to call you my husband. but back then i didn't want to get married (although i did want a tragical romance) for fear that i may not make a good wife.

and i do still think that i will make a horrid wife ( i still question why you want to marry me?) i can hardly see myself making dinner every night and tending to children, which i doubt will be the case because i know i'll have you to help. 

but i didn't know a year ago that eventually i would feel a love that i could only dream about, like the kind you read about in books. but yet, here we are and i'm willing to put my fear in the back of my mind. 

i have no doubt that you will make an incredible husband, i have always thought that, even when i didn't want to admit it. 

it is quite incredible how far we have come, don't you think? i've always been a fan of character development in stories but i never thought it could happen in real life, especially to me.

i'm sorry that my character development took so long though, i still can not believe you waited so very long for me, i most certainly was not worth it. 

it amazes me sometimes that at one point i wanted nothing more than to be away from you but now it is so very hard to function while apart, home just isn't the same without you. 

oh gilbert, i can not wait until you come back and we can walk together down lover's lane in the beautiful moonlight, how i love doing that. i remember the first time you took me walking there. mrs. lynde thought you were going to propose that night.

but of course i said, "gilbert and i care too much about our studies, after we have both finished school, then maybe he'll propose." 

i still hope that you will propose after our schooling is finished, because i would feel like too much of a burden if you do it while you were still in pre-med. 

incase i haven't said it enough in this letter, i do miss you so very much. i often find myself  
dreaming and day-dreaming about when we are finally reunited. 

i hope you are having a magnificent time, i miss you. 

with love,

anne.

•••

anne-girl, 

i miss you terribly too. 

although, i will admit that i am having a wonderful time in trinidad, i think of you almost every minute and i too dream of when we can finally be reunited. 

bash is more than happy to show mary around his homeland, and i am very excited to be back on this lovely island, although our island will forever remain my favorite. 

it is quite weird to be back though, the last time i was here, i was 15 almost 16 and hopelessly trying to forget about you until you sent me that letter, bash had teased me for ages when i wrote back to you, he kept calling it a 'love letter.' 

if i'm being honest a lot has truly changed but at the same time it feels the same, expect, this time, i guess this is a love letter. 

sailing has been wonderful, i forgot how much the ocean utterly captivates me, i do wish you could have came with on this trip. you would have enjoyed it so much and i have no doubt you would simply adore the ocean, maybe someday just you and me can go travel to a far away port together.

to answer your question, yes, i do believe husband is a delightful word and i can not wait to be yours someday. 

but, i do think the word 'wife' is even better. and i do think you will make an astounding wife. 

i do wish that you hadn't made me promise not to propose until i finish med school, it is such a long while to wait, but i will not break my promise because i know just how much promises mean to you. 

although i dislike our agreement i understand, but you could never ever be a burden to me anne-girl. 

i do look forward to marrying you, i have looked forward to it since the first day you came to school. 

and yes, you were most definitely worth the wait and i would wait more than a life time if it got me to where we are now. 

i don't mind really that your character development, as you called it, took so long because it was magical to watch you grow and change but still somehow remain the same woman on the inside. 

and if i'm being truthful, my character took quite a bit of devolving too, and you really helped with that. 

i am so very happy that we are where we are now, for awhile when we were younger i never ever thought we would be here. 

i suppose it is my own fault, really i shouldn't have pulled your hair or called you 'carrots' that was very rude and not very kind of me, but i assure you that i simply longed for your attention even from the first moment. 

i too can not wait until we can stroll down lover's lane once again, i do miss those walks with you so very much. 

i will be back soon, i promise. i count down the days until i am back in beloved avonlea and back with you. 

i miss you. 

love,

gilbert

**Author's Note:**

> so anne of windy poplars is my least favorite in the series but i do love that anne writes to gilbert so i decided to kinda go off that i guess.


End file.
